Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi
Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi is the false main antagonist and a secondary protagonist in the Lego Movie 2. She is the shape-shifting empress of the Systar System and the future wife of Batman, though she pretends not to fancy him at first. She is voiced by Tiffany Haddish. Summary of Queen Watevra's depiction in the film When we first meet her, Queen Watevra appears to be evil and duplicitous because she keeps insisting that she is a nice person and doing evil laughs. She appears to be brainwashing the Master Builders with the Catchy Song, but then at the end of the film it is revealed that Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi is made from the same Lego bricks as the heart that Emmet gave to the Duplo Aliens at the very beginning of the film - the same heart that Finn gave to Bianca. Frequently used words * Y'all * Totally Story Queen Watevra welcomed Batman, Lucy, Unikitty, Benny and MetalBeard to the Systar System after asking her servant Susan to get them refreshing drinks. She tells them she's been in a meeting with the Animal Planet of Anthropomorphia and this is why she is in horse form, She thinks that this form makes the Master Builders uncomfortable, so she changes into a large, tentacled monster instead. This is the only time her voice changes, as it goes deeper when she is in this form, and it is also the only time the number of eyes she has changes. Queen Watevra sings her song Not Evil and by the end of the song only Lucy is still suspicious of her. When Batman tells her that he knew her song was from the heart, Queen Watevra says that she 'knew she'd like him' and that he'd 'do perfectly for the Ceremony'. She then tells the group about the Matrimonial Ceremony she plans to hold at 5:15 PM when she will marry Batman. Lucy still doesn't trust her her so Queen Watevra orders General Mayhem to take them to Planet Sparkles to get changed ready for the Ceremony, especially Lucy. Later, Queen Watevra is seen testing the wedding cake and decorations and giving her thoughts on them. Then she gets a call from General Mayhem telling her that she is bringing Batman to the Space Temple but Lucy has escaped. Queen Watevra assures General Mayhem that Lucy will come to her. and then does a big, evil-sounding laugh. When Batman arrives, Queen Watevra has a conversation with General Mayhem, who is worried that the Queen won't be able to make Batman say "I do" at 5:15, but Queen Watevra reassures her that 'she got this'. She sits down to have a feast with Batman and lies to him, telling him that she absolutely doesn't want to marry him. She sings her song Gotham City Guys, which leaves Batman believing that she wants to marry Superman. Batman is jealous, as Queen Watevra intended, and asks her to marry him. She checks with him that that's what he truly wants, and then asks if he wants to marry her in 15 minutes, to which he replies "Make it a quarter of an hour!" When Lucy breaks into the Palace by stealing a Guard's uniform, she believes that Queen Watevra has brainwashed Batman as he is repeating what she says, and they are having a playful argument about who 'gets' each other the most. They end up jinxing each other, and then Queen Watevra leaves for the ceremony. During the ceremony, Queen Watevra tells Batman that she thinks she really likes him, and he returns the sentiment. She turns into the heart that Emmet gave to the Duplo Aliens at the start of the film, the same heart that Finn agve to his sister Bianca, and this is revealled to be her original form. Batman desperately tries but fails to save Queen Watevra when she breaks into pieces and falls into the Bin of Storajj during Armamageddon. However, fortunately she reappears when Finn gives the Lego heart to Bianca, allowing her to play with him. Queen Watevra and Batman then save each other from the Bin of Storajj. She is last seen standing on the platform with her friends in Syspocalypstar. Aliases * Watevs (by Batman) * That Queen (by Lucy) * My Queen (by General Sweet Mayhem) * Lady (by Batman) * This Chick (by Batman) Quotes * Un-duplicitous, un-malicious, un-conniving, un-nasty! * Welcome, guests, to the Systar System! * I can change my form to something else if this makes you uncomfortable. * Y'all are so dusty, tough and grouchy! * Take them to get changed for the Ceremony. And this one needs to get changed most of all! * I'm Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi, the least evil queen in history! * I'm just not into Gotham City guys. * Let's address the elephant in the room * Don't worry, she'll come to us. And we'll be ready for her! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! Depiction in Lego Sets Queen Watevra's Build Whatever Box! This is a set entirely devoted to Queen Watevra. You can build her into whatever you can think of! This set really compliments the fact that Queen Watevra is a shape-shifter. It also comes with 5 different faces for the Queen: sad, joyful, cutesy, grumpy and angry. The set does include instructions for some of her forms: a pile of bricks (her classic form), a car, a butterfly, a toaster, a rocket, a bat, a devil, a volcano, a hammer, an octopus, a submarine, a cello, a dinosaur, a dragon and a gorilla. Out of these forms, the ones that appear in the film are the pile of bricks, the car, the rocket, the bat, the devil and the dinosaur. The octopus and cello appear too, but they are pink in the film while they are blue in the Lego set. The set also comes with a poster showing alternative inspiration builds (these are also featured on the inside of the box) including a star, a snail, a hot air balloon, a mermaid, a crab, a pineapple, a flower, a chair, a crocodile, a cat, a cloud, an ice lolly and a caterpillar. Out of these the flower and the pineapple appear in the film. The chair appears too, but it is pink in the film whilst it is red on the poster. She does turn into a cat in the film but it looks very different to the cat pictured on the poster. Introducing Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi This is a set based on the moment General Mayhem enters Queen Watevra's palace with her Master Builder prisoners. The set includes a figure of Queen Watevra in horse form, which is wonderfully film-accurate, but when you rebuild her into pile of bricks form you have to use the face pieces from the horse and just hide the facial features. The set includes multiple different expressions for the Queen: 2x closed eyes, 2x open eyes, 1x side smile, 1x side grin and 1x full smile. The eyes are interchangable between forms but the full smile can only be used with the pile of bricks form, and the half smile and half grin can only be used with the horse form. Queen Watevra's "So-Not-Evil" Space Palace This is a Lego set of Queen Watevra's palace and is very film-accurate but the Queen Watevra figure is tiny. Lego Movie Maker Again, the Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi figure included in this set is incredibly small, however she does come with both a joyful and grumpy face. Both these faces are EXACT smaller replicas of the joyful and grumpy faces from Queen Watevra's Build Whatever Box.